


Forbidden Fruit

by devils_cake8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M, Priest Dean, Priest Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_cake8/pseuds/devils_cake8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU. The two are not brothers, but are priests. Once Dean meets Sam, and Sam meets Dean, everything else falls away. Can faith keep these two apart? Is it God's test? Or it the Devil's works, trying to make them deny God, their savior?<br/>Please feel free to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a roleplay I am doing with someone, I just decided to change it up a bit. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural nor its characters.

It only takes a glimpse, one eye-contact between two sinners to wash away all kinds of belief. Dean experienced then a sudden desired, the desire to turn against God. To turn against himself, to turn against the entire world just to have those pair of hazel green eyes.  To let those eyes stare at him a little longer. To have them reflect the same desire. The same want, the same need.

 God couldn't let him fail, God would help him. He began praying to himself, lips pressed into a tight line, eyes closing for a moment. His head turned facing away from those colored green orbs. He couldn't let his temptations get to him. He wasn't gay. It was wrong. Everything about it was unnatural. He had devoted himself to the church, he couldn't dare break that bond.. Could he?

‘ _God forgive me !_  ‘ Dean lowered his gaze, his heartbeat racing in fear at the realization he has just made. Those thoughts that have just crossed his mind. How dare he ? How dare he allow himself to question his faith in God for the sake of a mortal? For the sake of a pleasure that would die, a flame that would burn out?

Had Sam never had an interested in a man, this man was different than any other. Eye-contact like the first time Sam had took heroin, or cocaine. Just enough to start the high, then get addicted going back for more. No. He couldn't dare do that. God wouldn't let him would he? After all he'd been through, and the long recovery road. He'd just let his little sinner fall back into the Devil's grasp? He couldn't dare let his eyes linger more, he knew the first taste would be addicting. 

Dean must pray. Father Sam has only but spoken words of truth, words of the Lord. Although those lines he has recited were the similar ones Dean used. The ones in his confession speeches. It had an  effect when spoken to him, by someone else. By someone he tempted by, someone he could no longer lay his eyes on, let along lay with.

 

“I will, Father.” Dean finally responded. Cold sweat dripping down his temples, nails clutching into his palms.  He needed to look anywhere.  Anywhere but into the father’s sinful eyes. He allowed himself to exhale, heartbeats taking a slower pace.  He reminded himself that he was don’t the right thing, He was doing what the Lord wanted him to do. Be the good little human and follow like the rest. The reason why he came here to today , the reason he chose to confess. When the man he lusted was on duty, it all made sense now. It wasn’t the Devil’s work, this was all God’s doing, a test. It was God’s will that Dean was falling for a man he cannot have.

And he has to succeed, Dean has to prove that he was worthy of his  _faith_ , worthy of being a Father of the Church.

 

“Thank you, Father.”Dean said, concluding what he came all the way here for. He rested his palms on each side of the chair, ready to leave.

  "Of course, My Child. I am always here to listen if you wish to speak whenever.  **May God bless us all.** " The last sentence forced out, almost choked on. Fiddling with the pages of the book, he slid the thin little strap of green silk. To sit between pages of a chapter he was rereading.

 

The Father turned his head to watch as the other was readying to leave. His eyes skimmed over him, trying to deny just what he say, realizing it was harder thought than done. He'd never looked at a man this way, how dare he! How sinful, but he couldn't stop himself. Those eyes meeting with his, and his body jerk towards him in need. He couldn't just let himself indulge. He could but, would he ever receive forgiveness for fornicating?  When his heart belong to his true savior?

"Pray for only God, no one else can help your sinful needs." Those words said only trying to more-so convince himself than the confessor. God would help him if he prayed long enough. Just maybe. Oh, how sometimes Sam felt in the back of his mind, himself questioning God's ways and wisdom. Where does this all come along in his trip? The lust for a male he'd never even get to lay with? The lust for just this man? The urges to do what he musn't? 

 

He couldn't let all his hard work be for nothing. It was just a phase, a mere test. The last test Sam would have.

  
  


_ But then it happened. _

 

One last temptation, one last glance. Dean’s head turned towards the window, emerald green hues met the hazel ones. And that’s when Dean’s entire world fell apart.

 

 _He became lost_.

 

As his lips twitched, Dean approached the window once again. Hesitation, confusion, guilt. All revealed through his motion. His eyes could no longer leave Sam’s, eyes trapped, taken, enslaved. The words of God repeating themselves somewhere deep in the back of his head, yet Dean was not listening. He was blind and deaf to anything other than Sam. Other than Sam’s voice, and Sam’s features.

 Those now tainted orbs of his flicked down to watch the slightest twitch of those lips. Inhaling while the male individual approached him. The thin screen keeping them just inches apart. What was he going to do now? He was already letting himself  indulge in the sinful taste of this new-found drug and it was going to kill him. 

 

“I’m sorry, Father. . . I’m so sorry.”Dean breathed out one last time, voice cracking as he moved to open the booth’s door.

 

Sam had hoped his words gave any advice to the other, the stranger. The stranger with the pretty eyes, and nice hair. The stranger with a nice smile, and great body. The stranger who's driving both of them back down to hell.

"God.. God will forgiv-.."Sam's words cut off, unable to say them as if even they were true. He watched him leave, his legs and hands shaking with cold. Was he supposed to run after him? Sam had never let something of his desire just walk away from him. Though as bad as this was, he couldn't let this either. 

 The tall male made his way out the small box, reaching out towards the other. "Father... I-"

Dean didn’t need an affirmation, nor did he need told what he should be doing. When the answer was crystal clear on the priest’s face. At that moment Dean made peace with himself and with God. He was clean, he’s always been clean. He’s never gone past those extreme lines men and women his age were so tempted to walk on. He’s taken God as his Father for as long as he could remember. He walked the path of light, he has negated himself the pleasures of life. Some that he so craved, like he was craving Sam right now. Men and women, Dean has never desired neither so far. He’s lived with small temptations he found easy to turn away from.

But this, _this was different._

This was not something he could look away from, he could ignore, or negate. This attraction he was expressing towards this man he knew was clouding his conscious. Shoving him at the edge of a cliff and leaving him with the desire to jump.

It was done without a second of hesitation. Religion aside, church aside, God aside. Dean was willing to give it all up for this one moment of truth, of revelation, of light he’s never once seen in his life. His body halted on its own at the instant of hearing the resonance of the man’s voice reaching his ear. He turned over, eyes resting back where they belonged, where they felt so at ease. Where they wanted to rest forever. Right on Sam’s beautiful face, beautiful body, beautiful being. Who was now standing two feet away from him.

No more striped window, no more father to confessor. This was a whole new level of confrontation, from man to man, both desiring one another, bad.

“ _Dean_.” Dean spoke, first words coming out of his mouth now that Sam was standing right in front of him, at reach. “…You can call me Dean.”

Prayer was one of the only ways humans could have direct contact with God.

The only way to get a message to him. Would his prayers reach him now after he let himself drown? Sam withered away in sin, tried to be clean before only tempted yet again? How was he supposed to have faith in a God who continuously tested his will.

The Will that could stretch so far - The Will in the first place helped him choose the right path instead of the wrong.

Oh, how different they both were, and Sam didn't even know it. He thought of course, just how pure the other was, more pure than he'd ever seen. Sam thought he'd been cursed to follow, be drug into the bad and he was starting to believe it again. His eyes roaming over what wasn't rightfully his. Would never be.

Though would be lead into temptation and fear. Fear of what was to come with these choices, defying God in his every way. Sam's desired, Sam's lusted, Sam's indulged. Though he's never felt like this before.

Nothing so beautiful, perfect had ever been thrown his way. How could he let himself taint another man? He wasn't the Devil, he couldn't just turn his back to God, could he? Sam has always been the rebel, kissing guys and banging chicks that meant nothing to him. All for free. Because the Devil was giving him a free ride to Hell, and once in his life he's free from that.

He's tempted once again by something he wasn't familiar with. Feeling those eyes on him, he felt as if they were the only ones there. In their own shared Heaven. No one could see them. No one could hurt them. No one could tell them how wrong this was, even though it felt so right. Sam felt like he'd do anything for this man. Give up everything, his faith, his life, his everything. Almost as if he was willing to fight for it all, and he was.

This desire was unlike any other, and he couldn't seem to help himself.

Hearing Dean's voice, his chin raised a little, adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tried to swallow. The lump forming within his throat. His legs that perceived as jelly carried him just a tad closer.

Unable to control himself, he held out his hand.

"I don't.. I don't think we've properly met. I'm Sam. It's.. It's an honor to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Just one touch. He had to know he was willing for this. For him. Their attraction was obvious to the both of them, just.

Could it be true?

 


End file.
